One to Save
by karaku-chan
Summary: DISCLAIMER: SHE DOES NOT OWN ERAGON any similarities are accidental. This is a strange dream my mom had, to begin the whole story, and now she is writing this story out of it. EVERYTHING will come through in that story in time. PLEASE REVIEW!


I dreamed of a huge country music festival, geared toward building an annual event. there was to be

a pavilion built, a huge building on the side for kitchen, bathrooms and storage areas.

we were also to have different events, such as an engineering contest and show, for non-pros.

I could go into great detail about the show, the people who attended, the buildings built, the different events. but I want to write about the sci-fi side to this story.

At the area set aside for the engineering, booths were setup and machinery was humming.

electricity was buzzing as well as electrical sparks shooting in all directions.

there was any kind of mechanical body part, life enhancer, scanning device,

motion sensor, alarm, detection device, or useless amusement that you would ever think of.

it was through the booths of exhibits that I walked. I sampled fare cooked on futuristic

equipment. I studied charts and read pamphlets. I watched shows about what the future would hold

for the everyday human. excited and a bit scared, I walked on. excited for these young, enthusiastic geniuses.

afraid that I would be left behind if I didnt see it all. These young people all looked the same. clean freaks, slicked back hair, coke-bottle glasses,

button up shirt with the ever present pocket protector.

Pale skin from years of indoor studying, there would be no freckling, only the eruption of acne that was reminiscent

of the pizza I had eaten earlier.Although I was of the same age as these folks, I felt as if I had lived a lifetime

and now was the peer of the youth.

At one exhibit, the young man was enticing passers by to stop and examine his instruments.

He didnt appear as the others, He was tanned,and very athletic looking.

Sure of himself, not afraid of failure to entice interest in his wares.

He showed to me a pair of binoculars. when I looked through them, I was surprised to find that every thing had

a different hue. Must be night vision goggles I thought to myself.

I notice several small 'currents' in the air that were moving in all directions.

Strange, I thought, the wind is still, there is no breeze. actually, the air was hot, humid and heavy. no movement at all.

when I lowered the nocs, I no longer saw the disturbances. I thought nothing else of that,

it was science beyond my interest.

He also impressed upon me to try an arm extension. It was equipped to shoot a numbered "tag"

into a creature, with the intent to count and study the species that it was used on.

It had an accuracte range of up to two miles. It amazed me to think that anyone would need to study an animal

that had to be watched from such a great distance. There is not an animal on Earth that needs that much clearance, is there?

But, He seemed intent on making sure that I knew how to use each and every piece of gadgetry that he had on display.

He seemed rather pleased in the knowledge that I could catch on as quickly and adeptly as I did.

However, he did not try to detain me as I turned to go. He only directed me to the exhibit of his friend,

which he assured me I would be interested in. I walked away, pleased with myself for making

the young man's day. I did not notice that He hurridly packed away all his things and left his booth.  
As I slowly made my way, I did stop at a few other spots to sample wares and try out other gadgets. None of the

other inventors were as happy with my interest as the strange youth a few booths back.

He made his way to the back of his van, and opened the back doors. As he loaded his gear, he was talking to

an unseen entity. "Hurry", he said. "I sent her to see what you had 'invented' . Yes sir, she seems intelligent and

extremely capable. I believe she could also be adaptable to any situation." He finished loading the van and locked it up.

The young prince was at his modified vehicle when the call came in. He flicked open the cover of the watch

on his left arm.  
"Yes, what have you found?"

"A young woman. I think she has the 'sight'."

"A woman? "

"yes sir, a young woman."

"Are you sure of this?"

"Yes. Hurry"

He climbed into the pick-up truck and fired it up. It moved in a circle without turning around, then

sped into the vortex between the planets. He had to find this girl, she could save his world from extinction.

But then again, she could be the one to destroy it. The prophesies of old foretold of the two, one to save, one to destroy.

I finally approached the older Ford truck. It had been added to along the bottom. an extra set of wheels and tires

were mounted on a chassis that was slightly larger than the truck. The pickup seemed to be floating atop the new bed of

steel and rubber, and looked to be comfortable there. I could not imagine what the machinery was supposed to do, but I

was very intrigued by the owner. Like his friend, He was very tanned and athletic looking. Not too thin, but muscular.

Dark hair tied back in two tails that intersected below his collar. Brown-green eyes that seemed to disect the thoughts

of the unwary. A full mouth that directed my attention to the straight, white teeth. The strong neck that begged to

be licked, "Oh my Lord! what am I thinking" . Caught unaware by this train of thought, I pretended interest in a fly that

had come to rest on my arm. I consciously breathed in and out, then cleared my thoughts. Turning my attention back

to the truck, I went back to trying to decide what it was about. Did it fly? I almost laughed aloud at that thought.

"Yes, it does fly"  
He was right behind me. When I turned, I was in his face. not really his face, as he was taller than I.

I was nose to chest with what felt like a brick wall. Warm. Musky.

"It does fly, but not as you imagine." He was speaking again, drawing my eyes upward. Back to that

strong neck, then up to the mouth.

"would you like to take a ride? I could better show you, than tell you."

Why couldnt I understand what was being said? everything was foggy and strange. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts,

I realized that he was asking me a question.

"If it is a matter of your safety, do not worry. I have taken extra insurance for passengers."

For some reason, I was not afraid of being hurt or abducted. I was only confused by my thoughts. strange, deep,  
sensual thoughts. I had never been this way with anyone, why now? whats different about this man?

"I'm not afraid, I just want to know what it does before I climb in. So I'll know what to expect."

"As I said, It can fly"

So could I, fly that is. sure, as long as He talked. God! There I go again! Cut it out already, get back to the truck. I decided to trust him, and got into the pick-up. It smelled of leather, newly upholstered I guessed.

Mahogany colored leather, nice. When he got in, the interior suddenly seemed much smaller. And his scent blended

with the smell of the leather. Unannounced, an image appeared in my mind of his tan skin,my pale soft flesh and that

leather seat.I could not catch my breath, I could not look away from his mouth. I was drowning in my own head,

there was no life guard on this beach. I would have to sink or swim, and right now...my body could not move.

I was shaken from my plight by the first youth I had met.

"You will have to move over so that I might have room also."

confused and dazed, I could not understand why he was here too.

" This vehicle only requires one to drive, but to fully show the equipment, takes two."

Two? I thought. I'm lost now for sure. He was as big and hard as the driver. Smelled just as potent. The

image in my head, expanded to both men, me and the leather seat. Help...I'm sinking farther and farther down.

Wheres that life guard? I forgot...no lifeguard. OH Hell, I'm a goner! 


End file.
